The Prince and the Thief
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: A prince is abandoned and left for dead a Thief save him from being killed and decide to take home will she discover who she truly is along the way and when she does will the prince be able to fill her shoes as a hero. i'd like to thank BeriForeverFan for the story idea idea.
1. The Meeting

a white haired teen was pinned to the wall with a dagger to his throat as his captor growled "give me your money I know you have money you reek of it."

the teen pulled a pouch from his back and tossing it to the ground "there it's all I have."

his captor picked up the pouch and counted the coins "not enough you don't get to live."

the man was about to slit his throat when a dagger landed in his neck before he fell to the ground dead. the dagger's owner stepped out from the shadows. They wore a cloak hiding her form black pants could be seen through the bottom of the cloak along with boots.

the voice hand a feminine tone "Are you stupid or something coming to this part of town and unarmed no less ,you prince are a moron."

the teen stared at her she he guess was his age "how do you know I'm a prince."

the girl sighed "unlike a good part of the idiots here I can read ,now come on I'm taking you home."

He scoffed "why do you think i need to resort to a girl for protection?"

the girl growled and grabbed him by the caller "because this girl just saved your sorry ass and without me you'll like end up lost and dead somewhere."

he gulped "noted."

she dropped him "If I'm going to be guiding you on this trip I'd like you to know my name it's maka use it and now for ground rule, you touch me with my permission I'm cutting your hand off, try to kiss to me I'm stabbing you in the jewels any questions ?" She snatched the bag of coins from the ground a checked it's weight before opening the bag "Idiot this is a bag of gold this many coins could feed a family now they belong to me."

the prince tried to the bag back "hey that's my money give it back."

Maka just laughs in his face slipping the bag into her cloak "nah uh here the thieves law rules, finding keepers translation this bag of gold is now mine." she snapped her fingers "oh yeah I need to know you name don't I?"

the prince nodded "My name is."

Maka turned "you know what I'll just call you prince, names aren't important it would mean I want to know you and honestly I don't." with that she ran into the darker part of the alley leaving the prince standing there confused she sighed and turned "you coming or what?"

the prince quickly ran to catch up to her as she sprinted away dodging various obstacles with practiced ease.

the prince struggle to even keep her in sight before he passed out.

a haired man sat on a throne laughing "he was left and you left no way for him to return correct."

the servant nodded "yes sir he should be dead by morning if not sooner."

the man smiled "good everyone will think it was just another robbery and they'll never know that I set this up myself I'm finally rid of that useless son."

the servant nodded "if I may ask sir ,why is he useless I mean you could just marry him off to a princess and have a unity to another kingdom ."

the king shook his head "he'd already scared them all away he has no use to me he belong there with the other rejects if he lives."

Maka sighed setting the prince against an alley wall "I should just kill you right now end my trouble people see me helping you they'll think I've gone soft." she drew her dagger holding it to his throat before putting it away "I can't do something about you is familiar I can't place where." she sighed taking her cloak to show a white blouse and a heart shaped locket with a key hole on the front she clutched the locket "why can't I remember my past every time I try I get a headache ." she sat next to the prince draping the cloak over them "don't each any idea Prince it's cold out tonight." she spat as she pull him to her "I might get a reward if I bring you back unharmed."


	2. The First Memory

Maka held the prince as if he'd float memories of what she believed to be a past life played in her dreams a small blond running around a wide grassy area a boy playing with her whose face she couldn't see. the fell down coughing blood.

Maka ran to a woman and tugged the bottom of her dress "Mama he's hurt what do I do."

the woman looked down at her "I'll tell someone Maka just make sure he's still breathing."

Maka nodded "Alright mama." she ran back to the boy.

She rolled the boy over and smiled when she could feel him breathing. a slave from the boy's family came and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder and walking away.

Maka followed as best she could "he's hurt you shouldn't be too rough."

"Maka." her mother called "Let them do it their way."

Maka nodded "Yes Mama." she walked to her mother side "Do you think he'll be okay."

Her mother simple watched before taking Maka's hand and walked the opposite direction.

Maka awoke with a start jumping to her feet and turned to see the prince eyes wide and darting in every direction shaking every few seconds he was mumbling the same thing over and over "I'm going to die." he began to rock back and forth.

Maka kneeled in front of him slapping him across the face twice before he shook his head regaining what little rationality he has left.

Maka smiled pulling him up "For the record you're not going to die."

the prince rolled his eyes "You're lying you almost killed me last night I might have heard what you said but I felt the dagger if I'm shuck a hindrance to you then do it kill me you alright got my money what more do you want?"

Maka looked him in the eye "Do you ever think I like your company ,do you know how long I've been here alone it's been years some just shut up and come on if you're to be any help you need to sleep I know a place that's safe."

Maka led him to a bar taking a seat at the counter and waited it was several; minutes before a blond woman wearing an eye patch showed up.

The woman looked them over "Maka who's this?"

Maka's face became emotionless "A friend can we have a room Marie?"

Marie smiled grabbing one of the many keys on the wall without turning she spoke "put your money away Maka."

Maka led the prince to the bare room with just what one would need a bed a table a candle and a window.

Maka pushed the prince on the bed and giggling at his confused face "sleep prince you're safe here."

Soul nodded slowly curling away from her. he jumped slightly when Maka laid down behind him wrapping her arms around him.

Maka smiled "sleep prince I'll be the one they see if someone does come."

The night came slowly as maka's grip tightened around soul with one arm the other hand gripping her dagger and listening for any sudden sound.

Marie watched them before retreating for the night she found her husband waiting for her.

She turned to him as she sat on the bed "Do you think it's really them Stein?"

Stein smiled "beyond a shadow of a doubt they are the one's chosen to end Asura's rein."

Marie frowned "do you think they can do it alone."

Stein smirked "they won't be alone."

Marie smiled as she laid herself down and Stein wrapped his arm around her as sleep claimed them both.


	3. I'm Engaged

the day had the sun making its self known as it showed through the window of their room. Maka pushed herself from the odd hug cuddle position she'd put herself in to protect him. She sat on the edge of the bed just watching him sleep. he was so at piece so unaware of the dangers of the world. it would be her job to protect him until he was home where he belonged.

All of a sudden another memory hit. She was around the age of nine. She was meeting the boy again this time she saw his eyes an odd red color and nothing more about his face. Her parents had thrown a dinner in some sort a celebration she thought she heard engagement every so often. the boy's parents were smiling and laughing along with her own. She felt a familiar locket around her neck and saw a key around the boy's neck.

when Maka came to she saw the prince shaking her. the second he noticed she'd come to he jerked his hand away knowing the threat that loomed over his head.

Maka spoke in her normal tone "Yes prince?"

the prince pointed to stein standing in the door way "He's been standing there for the past five minutes."

Maka turned "What do ya' want stein?"

Stein came in leaning on the wall "You found a big store didn't you Maka?"

Maka gripped the prince by the shoulders "I won't let you have my prince stein I found him he belongs to me."

Stein chuckled "I just thought you'd want to teach you prince to fight you do have a long journey to get him home the back is open."

Stein left leaving the prince staring at Maka "Your prince?"

Maka pushed him off the bed "Shut up prince."

Maka and the prince were outside practicing hand to combat as Marie and Stein watched.

Maka aimed a punch at the prince's face he bent back dodging it and knocked her feet out for m under her. she sprung back up and spun in her heel kicking him in the stomach causing him to slid back before falling to the ground. the prince spun on his elbow Kicking at Maka's knee. Maka sidestepped kneeing him in the gut the prince coughed up blood falling to the ground.

Maka sighed as she scooped up the prince "He's resilient and quick."

stein shook his head as he followed them to their room "no he's suborn he's a lot like you."

Maka frown laying the prince on the bed as Marie came in "It's almost like you were dancing together your movement where so in sync."

Maka smiled sitting on the bed "Thank you Marie I was trying not to hurt him to bad I went to far when I kneed him."

Marie nodded leaving the room "he'll be fine just let him rest."

Maka got this face off look on her face "like we were dancing."

Maka was at a place she didn't know she looked down at herself and saw she was in a black ball gown. She saw the boy from the other memories next to her they were in their teens now close to fifteen. he had an arm around her holding her close this gave her an odd feeling a mixture of joy and fear. Then her did something she'd never thought he would he kissed her it was soft and gentle but it still made her jump.

The boy looked at her with an odd expression "Maka what's wrong why are you so jumpy we've kissed before is it the crowd I can have them leave if you want I can't have my bride to be upset."

Maka shook her head "no it's not that I just need air is there somewhere we could go."

The boy smiled at her "we could go for a walk in the rose garden would you like that?"

Maka smiled taking his hand "Very much so.'

He had led them through a rose garden to the center where a cherry blossom tree grew he reached down from one of the bushes and plucked a white rose.

He gently handed her the rose minding the thorns "This rose is what you are to me pure and untouched a simple beauty."

Maka giggle at him smelling the rose "it's very pretty but I've always loved black roses I don't know why."

he smiled kissing her hand "I'll have some planted and some as your Bouquet."

Maka smiled "I would like that."

the boy took her hand again "we should go back before they start looking for us." maka allow him to led her back.

when Maka snapped out of her memory she saw it was dark and the prince was still asleep slowly she let her head lay on his chest as she whispered to herself "I'm engaged ,but to a man I don't remember."


	4. Through the Forest

The prince's life had taken an odd turn with new acquaintance (he'd say friend but he's sure how she saw it) he'd been trained to fight with a dagger and now here he was In the middle for the forest sitting front of a fire with a girl he barely knew going in his ear ing back to his family for who knows why with a voice ear.

Maka looked over at him "Prince are you okay?"

Soul shock his head "No, don't you hear it."

The voice whispered "I'm in your head boy no one can hear me but you."

The fire began to die Maka moved closer to him only to for him to move away from her.

Maka leaned his direction "Prince what's wrong are your scared of me."

The prince frowned moving back "I'm scared of this." he motioned to the forest around them "and this." he point to his head

Maka eyed him "You fear your own mind?"

The prince shook his head "what's inside it."

the voice spoke in a laugh "I am you and you are me I am merely the side of you ,you reject the Madness."

the fire died and Maka did the same she did the first night holding him tighter as she looked around "she" called this forest home with his gang if they found a prince here they'd take him and do who knows what to him she wound not allow anyone to that her prince from her.

a voice spoke from in front of her Well well well what's this a prince in my forest he's a cute one think I'll keep him as my pet."

Maka stood dagger in hand "I will not allow you to take my prince from him I found him he is mine you damn cat bitch."

"Why you insult me in my forest now give him to me or die." her finger nails became claws as she hissed

a man sat on a tree watching them his eye moved to Soul "That's the one they want me to kill." he watched as people moved beneath him.

the Prince sat up "what's going on?"

Maka blocked Blair's claws "Stay there Prince Thieves are everywhere."

the second she said that the other thieves revealed themselves all holding daggers or swords.

Blair pointed at Maka "Kill here and bring the prince to me."

The prince stood dagger in hand "I will belong to no one."

Maka rolled her eyes "But me."

the man jumped from his perch land in the shadows close to them a katana in his grip as he stocked behind The Prince.

a little brown haired girl ran up to Blair grabbing her leg "mama that man's gonna kill the prince."

Blair turned grabbing the tip of Maka's dagger between two fingers and tossing it and the man. The man stepped back just before the dagger would have stabbed him in the head so it hit a tree.

Blair held out a hand the other on her daughters "Restrain that man."

quickly four thieves grabbed the man before a rope appeared in one of their hands and tied the man's arms at his side the katana slipped from his grip and stuck it's self in the ground at his feet.

Blair pulled the katana from the ground and held it to the man's throat "Why do you want to kill my Prince."

Maka fumed "He is mine I found he belongs to me."

The prince slowly moved closer to maka.

the man spoke "I am Mifune I was hired to kill him."

Maka flipped her dagger from her reverse grip "Who hired you?"

Mifune shook his head "I am not at liberty to say."

Blair grazed his cheek with the blade "I'll give you two choices one 1) I kill you,2)you work for me."

Mifune rose a brow "In what way?"

Blair gave him a flirty smile "I any way I choose mister samurai."

Maka grabs soul by the arm and pulls him away.

soul looks at her confused "Why are we leaving she seems nice."

Maka continued to pull "She a whore Soul she uses men as toys and kills them when she get's bored." Soul let himself be drug away "How do you know that?"

Maka pulled harder "she the one that taught me how to steel to use my feminine charms on a man and rob him blind but she didn't do it for the money she did to pleasure herself never the same man twice it's a wonder she doesn't have something."

"Hey." Blair yelled as they left the forest "You ever need help just whistle."

The prince plop down in the dirt "Where are we even going?"

Maka drew a quick map in the sand "We are here." she drew a circle representing the forest "To the north is the kingdom of death." she drew Lord Death mask " to the south is the kingdom of demons." she drew a pentagram "to the east is the ocean." she drew waves "to the west mountains." she drew mountains "beyond Death kingdom is the village of needles to the right and the kingdom of musique that's where we're going

Translation: music in French

Soul thought for a moment "What's beyond the village of needles?"

Maka thought for a moment "Gigory kingdom it connects to the kingdom of Musique through a tunnel somewhere just outside it but we don't need to go there so don't worry about we need to get going."

They spent the next courter of the day walking to Death Kingdom the sun slowly set. Maka pushed Soul inside an inn for the night her cloak over him hiding his face.

Maka spoke as the inn keeper looked "We'd like a room."

the inn took a key from the hook rack behind her " twenty gold coins."

Maka gasped twenty that's highway robbery."

The inn keeper eyed her a creepy smile on his lips "Maybe we can make a deal."

Without thinking the prince jumped over the counter dagger drawn at the man's throat "If you try anything with her I'll hack you to pieces you understand." He reached up to the hook rack taking the key to one of the more expensive rooms "How much now?"

the man gulped "No charge."

The prince jumped over the counter holding out his arm for Maka "Shale go M' lady."

Maka smiled taking his arm "Yes let's."

Their mouths hang open when the discovered they were in the honeymoon suite. (not made inthe time but funny)

Maka shrugged after awhile and walked toward the bed and saw the prince standing were she left him her cloak on a hook on the door.

Maka spoke eyeing him "Prince are you come?"

Blood dripped from his nose before he fell backwards.

Maka got up from the bed "Prince are you alright."

the prince nodded "I will be if you never do that pose again."

Maka sighed Helping him up wiping the blood from his nose and helping him to the bed and resting her head on his chest as the drifted off. This time when she dreamed she saw her wedding day and the complete face of her fiancé her prince .


	5. Memories Return

the prince awoke to the sun on his face he felt the bed next to him finding it empty he sat up and began to search in a panic fearing that the one person that actually enjoyed being with him had abandoned him as well.

he felt her hand before he heard her "My prince sit down you're going to hurt yourself.

he sat slowly on the bed as she placed a tied cloth on the table she'd moved in front of him before she sat at his side.

he frowned as she undid the not in the cloth "Where were you awoke and you weren't their?"

Maka smiled "If I had told you I as getting food you would have wanted to come with me and I don't need you getting caught."

The prince picked up one of the rolls as Maka cut an apple with her dagger "I was worried something happened and you wouldn't come back."

Maka laughed "You believe I would get caught I am faster an any of those armor wearing fools."

"those armor wearing fools work for my father." someone said from the door way."

the prince eyed the new comer "Kid ."

Kid smiled "Hello Soul it's some time the reason I dropped by was I heard a rumor that a thief had stolen a prince I guess it was true after all my father is holding a ball tonight I hope you can come." kid turned and left he paused "I'll send a tailor for you."

true to his word Kid sent a tailor soul was dress in a pin striped suit were as Maka was in a black dress and heels (and hating it). After the tailor left Kid sent a carriage for them that took them to the ball. they shared a feeling of unease as they enter the ball room together.

Maka took Soul by the arm"We need to talk somewhere private."

Soul made a confused face "We can go out back no one would be there." Soul led Maka through a set of door off to the side of the ball room revealing a rose garden "What did you need to tell me?"

Maka smiled taking his hand "I know you won't believe what I'm about to tell you but we're engaged to each other and even if you don't believe I love you." she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him slowly the key around his neck finding home in the hole of her locket as they pulled away the key turned when they finally divided Soul clutched his head "Soul what's wrong?"

Soul groaned in pain "My head it hurts." he began coughing blood before he fell to his knees.

Maka stuck her head in the door "Someone get help he isn't well."

Kid appeared at the door with two blonds "Liz Patti take Soul to one of the spare rooms and retrieve stein from the party lead Maka there as well I'll inform my father about this turn of events."

several minute later stein (being the only one at the ball with medical experience though few knew this) he had finished look Soul over he stood "He had some memories come back to quickly I see you're confuse so I'll explain a good part of Soul's memories were removed by magic and locked away so how they've come back but to quickly and it caused he head pain he'll be fine in a few hours."

Soul awoke hours later from his pain induced nap and notice Maka was sitting next to his bed "Maka."

Maka kneeled at his bed side "Soul you shouldn't try to talk ."

Soul's voice was hoarse "I remember everything Maka."

Maka smiled "That's good soul now rest."

Soul smiled "Do you still want black Roses ?"

Maka smiled "I prefer red now."

Soul coughed "will you stay with me."

Maka stood getting into bed with him "forever." she kissed his and rest her head on his chest."


	6. The Demon Inside

They had been forced to stay in the kingdom of death Kid did want to have to worry for Soul traveling in case he relapsed. they had made it to the gate of soul kingdom. thye walked toward the palace gate and Maka glared at it.

Maka hugged soul kissing his cheek "This is good bye I guess."

Soul smiled and hugged back "But every good bye leads to a hello."

Maka giggled "I hope we get to say hello soon then."

Soul smiled "Me too."

one of the guards ran over "Prince you've come home we looked everywhere for you."

Soul thought _"No you didn't."_

a chill went down Maka's spine_ "Something's wrong."_

a voice spoke in refined tone "Hello Maka we knew you'd come here."

Maka turned and began to back away from her father as the guard began dragging Soul away.

Soul thrashed "Let me go I need to help her."

the guard spoke with no emotion "that thief is none of your concern devil."

Soul watched as maka was pulled to carriage and thrown inside the face she made as she looked out the back window broke his heart and shattered his soul. the guard tossed Soul inside a cell not knowing what would come.

Soul sat in the dark against the wall "Hey pain in the neck let's make a deal."

in his mind the deviled "what kind of deal?"

Soul smiled "Since you're me and I'm you then you can make be stronger right?"

Devil tented his fingers "Yes of course you want to save the girl don't you."

Soul closed his eyes "You know this how?"

The devil laughed "I'm you remember no all you must do is tap into to your madness."

soul sighed "How do I do that?"

the devil smirked "You don't I do but you might not look to human when I do."

Soul grinned with a laugh "Was I ever human?"

The devil smiled "Good point, now let's get out of here."

Soul glared at the man he once even in scorn called father had he seen what he thought he'd seen that retched man spirit cart Maka away as she fought him the entire way. Soul walked up to a guard and took his sword holding it to his father's throat

Soul growled "Where is she you know who I'm talking about I won't ask again."

his father laughed "And what will you do save her you couldn't even save yourself and you would fight for a wench off the street, what do you love her there kind are incapable of loving." his father laughed "do you really think she, meant the play she put on for you boy you are a fool you will never beloved by anyone you are a beast prepare to die with a lonely heart before you arrive in hell."

Soul growled "shut up you don't know anything you've murdered your own family to get to where you stand I was what you did to my mother you killed her a flick of the wrist that's all it took but your death will not be as merciful you say I'm a beast then I'll fight like one." Soul threw his sword to the wood floor letting his hands change his nails grew longer and became a sharp point the colors of his eyes flipped and horns grew from his temples "Am I a beast now father this what I've kept inside waiting in the darkest parts of myself." a maniac grin stretched across his face before he burst into maniac laughter "This is the devil to lives in the hell inside my head."

His father backed away from him as he continued to cackled "Soul stop this now go back to you cell."

Soul stepped forward arms swinging forward every step he took "You don't seem to understand you don't control me anymore no one can my brother is dead and thanks to you my cousins are also gone. this land is mine do you understand, you are how should I put this being let go." Soul smiled as he plunged his claws into his father's neck and chest before tossing him into the fire

He walked away this father's screams echoing through the hall. He slipped back into his human skin and walked out the door as the flaming body of his father had reached out a flaming hand for the drapes on the window. Before his grip went limp the drapes went ablaze the several attendants inside quickly fled as the house caught fire before burning to the ground.


	7. The Village of Needles

It was raining when Soul made it to Kid's house hood over his head hiding his now red tinted skin gloves hid his claws. On the way he fought what appeared to be a werewolf said wolf claimed to be immortal he isn't anymore. Soul let out a breath puffing out a small flame.

He rose a brow _"that's new."_

Kid opened the door and pulled Soul in "Soul what are you doing her you'll catch your of cold."

Soul sighed "I need help."

Kid sat in a chair in chair in front of the fire place "What is it you help with?"

Soul plopped onto another seat "I need help getting Maka back I may not know much but something's wrong Spirit took right before my eyes."

Kid frowned "can't your father help you."

Soul burst into laughter "My father is dead he sold her out and locked me away so when I got free I burned him alive now I'm gonna get Maka back."

Kid sighed "To attack gigory you' need an army."

Soul smiled and walked toward the door and let out a loud whistle "They army won't be a problem so will you help me?"

Kid smiled "You think I'd allow you to go into this without some means of rational thought?"

Soul smirked "didn't think so."

lighting flashed as the door opened and Blair stepped inside "You called prince."

Soul smiled "I need help you take a trip to gigory kingdom?"

Blair smiled "Big score that place."

Soul stood "So you'll help me ?"

Blair smiled "They got Maka we're helping you."

Maka was thrown in a cell and chained to the wall "why are you doing this?"

Spirit growled "because you ran away from us and you responsibilities."

Maka frowned "There is no point to my becoming queen if I can't be with Soul."

Spirit punched the wall "You always told us you didn't need a king to rule with you and now you're saying you lied to us it won't matter soon enough."

Maka glared at him "What do you mean?"

spirit sighed "You going to be hung for treason."

Maka growled "I left I didn't comment treason."

spirit laughed "the people don't know that you are the reason your mother is dead when you ;eft her heart broke and she lost her will to live." he left "Farewell Thief."

Soul and group were walking through the village of needles the thieves and returned to the shadows leaving Blair with the group Mifune following like a loyal dog. the group was Soul Kid Liz Patti Blair and Mifune with the thieves in hiding.

A blue haired man stood halfway into needle village sword on his hip "Why are you in my village?"

Soul sighed "On our way to gigory."

The man drew his sword "not just yet."

Soul removed his gloves "I don't have time for this."

The man charged holding his sword high to strike as the attack fell Soul grabbed the blade and pulled the sword from his hand and into the closest wall. Lighting crackled in the man's palm as he charged again. Soul blocked with his arm and pushed him to the ground. Soul loomed over him with a claw hand at his throat.

A black haired woman ran out form one of the buildings "Black Star."

Black Star looked at her "Tsubaki stay back."

Soul back away from Black Star Putting on his gloves "I beat you now let us pass."

Black Star stood "Tsubaki my sword."Tsubaki nodded and gather the sword when she past Soul notice a chain scythe on her belt "We aren't gonna just let you pass we're gonna help you."

Soul smiled "Why would you help us."

Black Star laughed "Any reason to stick it to Spirit."

Soul smiled "Cool."


	8. Into gigory

Mifune groaned _"Doesn't idiot ever shut up?"_

Since Black Star has joined them he hadn't stop blabbering on and on about how strong he truly is and how Soul got lucky.

Soul growled "Shut up."

Black Star snapped his mouth shut "Who stuck a pole up his ass?"

Kid smacked Black Star in the head "He's worried his fiancé was taken from him. Soul where are you going?"

Soul had started sprinting ahead Gigory kingdom was within sight now. Soul could feel something was wrong and he had to hurry. When they caught up to Soul they found him on the forest edge watching the main gate.

Soul spoke like a military commander "Black Star Tsubaki I need you to distract the guard at the gate."

Black Star ran out without think Tsubaki following "Hey guard guy I want to steal the entire nice thing in there."

the guard barely budged "Be gone no ones allowed inside."

Black Star walked over and punched the guard in the face "What now." he ran away."

the guard gave chase "Get back here you."

Soul smiled "I know he could do it." he led the others through the gate "Ever one else do whatever it takes to get the guards attention I'm going after Maka."

Kid pulled down a flier "Then you might wanna hurry she's being executed at noon."

Soul took off toward the castle _"Maka I'm coming."_

Spirit sat glass on wine in his hand "So the demon's come for his angel has he this will be fun."

Soul could help but smirk at how easy it was to pick the lock on the front door. He walked through the dark area stone walls bare visible in the distance. Not seeing spirit he ran up the stair as fast as he could.

Soul groaned "Why is the princess always at the top of the tower?"

Outside the castle Blair had gathered her thieves "everyone we are here to distract the guards not to steal if you most steal only take pocket sized things I need you mobile."

They nodded "Yes miss Blair." they fled leaving Angela standing there looking back and forth confused "they've never moved that fast before."

Blair picked her up "This is gonna ne the noblest thing my thieves have ever done."

Maka didn't know if Soul would come for her or not but she knew that having until noon gave her a chance.

Maka strained her ears as Soul's voice echoed in the room "He came."


	9. Castle Boom

Soul burst inside and ran to the caged and looked around "Where's the key?"

Maka frowned "He has it."

Soul growled "then where is he?"

The door closed slowly "do you ever look back idiot?" he held the key by a string "this what you're after Demon?"

Soul smirked beneath his hood "Yeah and now I'm gonna take it."

Soul leaped forward toward spirit only to have Spirit step out of the way and grab his cloak and rip it from him.

Maka stared in shock at Soul appearance his skin was red tinted his eyes were almost black his hands were claws.

Maka smiled "I knew he was special." Maka looked down _"my lock pick."_

Maka brought her foot down on her lock pick and it flipped into the air and landed in her hand and began to free herself. (One word skill)

Soul turned his hand as spirit drew a sword Soul held the blade back with his hands but was pushed back. Soul kicked spirit in the side keeping the blade in his grip taking the sword as spirit fell.

Spirit stood weakly "If just had just stayed away my daughter would rule all of gigory before she met you she did what she was told."

Maka opened the cage and hit Spirit in the head "I appears all I need was a lock pick and a distraction."

Soul frowned "And I walked here from what was musica and I wasn't even needed."

Maka walked over and kissed his cheek "None sense you brought me my lock pick."

Spirit stood and ran his sword in Soul stomach "At least one will die."

Maka said nothing and slammed her dagger into Spirits neck as Soul fell before him.

Soul laughed spitting blood "Looks like I'll see my father in hell."

Maka fell to her knees "No I just got you back you can't die now."

Soul laughed weakly "not much choice love."

the imp growled within Soul's mind "I'm not letting us go out like this." the wound began to close.

Soul stared at where the wound once was _"What did you do?"_

the imp sighed "I fix you stupid."

"Everyone out castles gonna blow in ten." someone yelled

Maka pulled Soul up "We need to get out now."

When they were clear of the castle they found Blair Mifune and Angela watching as other thieves placed explosives around the castle.

Maka turned to Blair "Why are you blowing it up."

Blair pulled a note book that sees script from her pocket "Because the script says to."

Maka rose a brow "what?"

Blair burned the script "Nothing let's just light the puppy."

Blair tossed a torch at the fuse and watch the fuse burn leading toward the explosives and all of sudden the explosives went off the first thing that fell was the tower and it fell in the other part of the castle.

Soul turned to Maka "Are you sure you dad was dead?"

Maka shrugged "Doesn't matter if he attacked you he was no longer my father."

Kid watched the place go up in smoke "Nothing other than symmetry has ever been so beautiful."

Liz cleared her throat "Ah him."

Kid turned "liz you surpass symmetry."

Liz grumbled "I better with all your shit I put up with." she sigh "Let's get out of here."


	10. END

the main members of the group sat around Kids dining room Liz spoke in a confused tone "What now Maka's kingdom is ash Maka's is in pieces neither of you have a place to go."

Soul smiled his arm around Maka "I can figured we'd get a place here it's not like we belong as nobles anyway why do we need more than one king."

Kid smiled "I had a place for you let we discussed years ago Soul there isn't a need to worry."

Liz stared at Kid in shock "You planned this and didn't tell me?"

Kid nodded "I was afraid of how'd you'd react."

Liz growled "You should have been afraid of how I'd react if you didn't tell me." she popped her knuckles "Start running."

Patti cheered as Liz Chased Kid around "Get 'im sis get 'im." everyone else sighed.

Everyone was in the garden red roses bushes fenced the area a bouquet of red and black rose was Maka held as she walked down the aisle toward Soul Stein gave her way. thieves sat as the wedding party. Blair was weeping."

Blair cried into her napkin "I'll be alone forever." she blew her nose into and it broke in half "I ripped my napkin."

Mifune sighed and hand her his handkerchief "Take mine."

Blair smiled and continued to wipe her tears "thank you."

Kid spoke from between Soul and Maka smiling "I know this isn't how it's suppose to go but let's skip to the kiss we all know that they'd died for each other so."

Liz sighed "Just kiss already."

Soul smiled cupping Maka's cheek "Okay."

Blair stood "Throw the damn bouquet."

Soul smiled "Go ahead Maka toss it."

Every woman among them gather prepared as Maka tossed the bouquet as it soared in Blair's direction she jumped on her toes snatching it and landing on her feet.

Blair spiked the bouquet "take that bitches."

Kid sighed "The rest of the event shale be in the ball room If I could get everyone to follow me and give the happy couple so time alone."

Soul and kissed Maka again "I can't wait to get my bride home."

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck "I can't wait to be home with you prince."


End file.
